


For Good

by rainy_fangirl



Series: musical aus [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, pretend the blue hair is a big deal, the wicked au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: While Fiore interprets it as a triumph, Lucy sees it as a tragedy. (Also known as The Life And Times Of Juvia Lockser, a Wicked! au)





	1. No One Mourns The Wicked (Part 1)

Word passed around town quickly the news sparking a fire of curiosity Fiore hadn’t seen in years. It was good news, very good news, in fact: the Witch Of the West was dead. Very good news, maybe, but that depended on who you asked. Speaking of, there she was, Lucy, The Good Witch of the East, ascending Magnolian city soap box, tears in her eyes despite the smile plastered on her face, immaculate blue dress spewing behind her. 

 

“Fellow Fiorians, let us be glad, let us be grateful.” The blonde dabbed at her eyes. “Let us rejoice that goodness and love could...put an end to the wicked work of we all know who.” Her notecards shook in Lucy’s small hands, her now steadily falling tears smearing the ink. “Isn’t it nice to know that good can conquer evil? The truth we’ve believed all along, my ge-generation has outlived a lie, a reign of terro-”

 

“No one mourns the wicked!”

 

“No one cries!”

 

The crowd grows into a chanting ocean, Lucy paled, muscles tensing and relaxing as she willed herself to calm

 

“Nobody lays flowers on their grave!”

 

“A good man scorns evil like her!”

 

“She was the horror story we told our children!”

 

Lucy sighed internally, straightening herself up. “Goodness knows she lived a lonely life, she died alone.” She bit her lip, face falling. “Poor girl, left on her own.” The mob only grew, still raising pitchforks and torches despite it all. Suffocating, they were suffocating her. Lucy cleared her throat. “Are people born wicked?” She asked, forcing a little bold into her face. “Or did it happen sometime in the past twenty eight years? She had a father, she had a mother, just like all of us…”


	2. No One Mourns The Wicked (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked's wicked origins, explained.

He was fussing again, Juvia’s mother couldn’t get her husband out of the house fast enough. Another wizard-forsaken business trip? Fine, just leave. “I hate to leave you lonely.” He sighs from the doorway, interrupting her thoughts as she half-heartedly rubs her now swollen belly.

 

“It’s alright.” She murmured, trying not to sound too exasperated. “Just one night.” She half-smiled.

 

“I love you.” She could tell he’s lying. “You’re always in my heart, even when I’m not here.” She nodded, blowing him a kiss as he left.

 

She smirked as Zeref slunk in a few hours later, briefcase in hand. “I’ve missed you darling.” He purred, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, gently but firmly guiding her to the bedroom. 

 

They curled up in bed, she was exhausted, both from the pregnancy (it’s Zeref’s she can feel it) and the evening’s... _ activities _ . “Another drink?” He asked coyly. “It  _ is _ my last night in town, after all.” Zeref added, as if she needed any more convincing. Oz, she was on her fifth glass, the bottle of blue elixir was already empty. He kept kissing her, drunk and sloppily, she kept drinking until she felt her stomach filled with dread, pain blooming between her hips, softening her voice. “She’s coming, you gotta go, my husband…” The contractions cut her off with a sharp “ow”. 

 

Zeref glowered, but left anyways, kissing her on the forehead. “Goodbye until tomorrow, my love. I’ll fetch a doctor.”

 

She nodded, hissing through her teeth as the agony took over. Her husband was there before she could say ‘baby’.  The midwife cooed softly, she was nearly there, her girl was halfway out, her husband never looked more in love. They were doing great, they were doing wonderful, until….until. “What is it?” She demanded, voice high and frightened. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Atrocious.”

 

“Obscene.”

 

“Unnatural.”

 

Her little girl, her little Juvia had Zeref’s eyes. She looked just like him, she thought fondly. Bitterly. And then she saw it, the rumpled,  _ blue _ curls, like nothing she’d ever seen before, like nothing anybody’s seen before. She can’t make up her pain-weary mind before her husband’s barking an order. “Take it away, take it away, damn you!”

 

“It couldn’t have been easy.” Lucy finished softly, still on the podium despite the roaring crowd, giving her no more than a second glance. 

“She’s dead, dead and gone!”

 

“We’re free!”

 

“She died alone!”

 

“Good news!”


	3. Dear Old Shiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She feels, Lucy wants to go back.

“Isn’t it true that you were friends?”

 

Lucy sucked in a breath, she hadn’t been prepared for this one. She paused. “That depends on what you mean, we did meet once, at school.” She closed her eyes in memory, remembering the days at Shiz, the song filling her head as she was taken in by memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty but goodie, there'll be more, I promise!


	4. The Wizard And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia is hopeful, given her circumstances.

The admissions woman, Madame Porlyusica liked her and thought she was talented; Juvia was practically dancing around the room. She reread the letter again, specially written just for her, Meredy, her genius little sister’s had looked different.

 

_ Dear Ms. Lockser, _

_ We are delighted to inform that you’ve been accepted into Shiz University. Frankly, I was blown away by the sheer amount of talent and dedication shown in your application. So much so, I’ve written at once to The Wizard himself to discuss a long term position once you graduate. I believe if you work hard, you could be a major force for good in Fiore. _

_ I look forward to meeting you in person this fall, _

_ Madame Porlyusica _

 

“Did this really just happen?” She asked the ceiling, flopping onto the bed, blue curls spilling over the edge. Juvia stared at the paper again for a long minute. “Am I reading this correctly?” She let the letter flutter to her chest, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. “This bullshit,” Juvia stared at the blue with distaste. “Could help me meet The Wizard?” She tilted her chin to stare at the poster of the black haired man on the wall next to her. She’d meet him after years of studying, he wouldn’t care about her hair and everything else about her people got caught up on. Everyone would have to love her if he did, even her father. Maybe he’d help her find out why she was like this; according to all the doctors, the blue was beyond a mutation. He would love her differences, think she was better for them. Then it struck her; The Wizard could fix her. Not that she would ask him to, he’d do it out of the kindness of his heart. Her future was limitless, there would be festivals in her name, she’d stand on floats that looked like her with him at her side, she’d be so happy she could melt, it was all Juvia had been dreaming of since she was a little girl. She’d live like she was better than normal, so well known and loved people screamed in joy when they saw her, they’d be the pair of the century, Juvia would be half of Fiore’s favorite team, her and The Wizard. 


	5. What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the greatest friendships can have unconventional beginnings.

Lucy had decided to go to the library, sick of the bitch she’d be living with for the next four years after only three days. The letters to her parents were beautiful (curlicue letters in perfect fountain pen) despite her thinly masked rage. She ended her letter with: “I’ll try to rise above in these trying times, just as you taught me, despite Juvia’s...attitude, I’m sure I’ll manage”.

 

Juvia’s, however, was scratched out in the cheapest pencils she could find (her father only cared about Meredy anyways, there was no point in making it pretty). She was curled up in the room’s farthest corner, standing her ground but disgusted by the glamourous half of it. She ended her letter with: “to put it short, I hate her”.

 

The feeling was strange, a little like what Lucy imagined romance (rushing pulse, reeling head, flushed face…) and Juvia had to agree. Whatever it was, it was strong...Loathing, that was it. They both had lists of details they hated each.

 

Lucy: face (especially hair!), clothes, everything. 

Juvia: voice, everything….too much to name

 

Every trait, everything about the other girl made their skin crawl with hatred. It was oddly exhilarating to hate someone so strongly. While it came quickly (as soon as they saw each other on move-in day) it didn’t seem to be going away quickly (they had both already devoted their life to the art).

 

Most of Shiz had taken Lucy’s side on their very public and heated arguments, she always had friends to fall back on, to toy with Lucy’s hair and tell her she’s too good for the world. They also viciously dragged Juvia’s name through the mud, going so far to call her a terrorist, but that was neither here nor there. Lucy took it all in with a smile. Her fans called Juvia disgusting, they were on her side, they hated Juvia just as much as she did, if not more.

 

Juvia got her back in the end though, waiting quietly in her closet for Lucy to return from the library. The dorm room’s door clicked shut as Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. “Boo!” The blonde’s scream in answer was worth the hours of yelling afterwards.


	6. Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It lurks under the surface, but Juvia is unfazed. It wouldn't happen here.

Professor Makarov’s voice was soft with secrets. Juvia had thrown herself into classes in order to avoid dealing with Lucy and the mess waiting at home whenever she returned for a school break. She could live without seeing her father ever again, Meredy was enough of a reminder. One of the upsides of so much studying - one she hadn’t anticipated, was hearing all the teacher drama. Makarov was her favorite professor, and she was his favorite student. A few times a week she would meet him in his office for a “study session”, when it really was tea and gossip.

 

Makarov sighed. “The things one hears these days, terrible. I’ve heard rumors of people turning into animals, a few towns over a man turned into an ox. He was a wildly successful professor, but now he can’t teach. People can’t speak anymore, now that they’re being turned. A vicar I know, poor chap, can’t preach anymore; he’s an owl. It’s frightening those of us with...not so human lineage, something bad’s happening in Fiore, that’s for certain.”

 

Juvia raised a baffled brow. “Something bad? Here?”

 

“It’s just rumors for now, but enough to be concerning. Under the surface though, something’s brewing.”

 

“If you’re right, and I hope you’re not, then we have to tell the Wizard.” Her voice grew higher with girlish nervousness. “I mean, that’s why we have him right? So nothing bad…”

 

“I hope you’re right. That the Wizard could fix this, that is; so nothing baaaaaad…” Makarov’s eyes flashed with panic for only a second: enough for Juvia to sit forward in her armchair. “Excuse me, bad.”

 

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before she shook the thought off. “It wouldn’t happen in Magnolia."

**Author's Note:**

> As any of you familiar with the musical will notice, I cut up the first chapter so we wouldn't have to deal with time skips. Thank you for reading!


End file.
